


I'd rather just watch you for now

by LaFourmii



Series: Kinktober 2019 [6]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Kinktober, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 02:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20922752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaFourmii/pseuds/LaFourmii
Summary: Before his relationship with Tony, Stephen used to go to a certain dimension where he would… how to say it… get thoroughly fucked by a monster with multiple tentacles. Today, he’s going back to this dimension. With Tony.Kinktober, day 6: Tentacles





	I'd rather just watch you for now

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kinktober 02. Tentacles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20925257) by [amethyst-noir (Arbonne)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbonne/pseuds/amethyst-noir). 

> Amy’s ficlet [tentacles](https://amethyst-noir.tumblr.com/post/188083094906/tentacles) for day 2 of kinktober inspired me!
> 
> Not beta read.  
English is not my first language, please excuse any mistakes.

The monster was massive. Like really, _really_ huge. So huge, Tony couldn’t seem to see any head, eyes or even a defined body. Only a mess of tentacles, taking all the space of the… room? Were they really in a room? It was hard to tell. This dimension was absurdly weird.

“Don’t be scared. They won’t touch you,” Stephen said reassuringly, voice low and soothing. “For now,” he added with a cheeky smile and Tony couldn’t help but chuckle a bit.

The tentacles were everywhere, around them, above them. Tony didn’t know where the low lighting came from, he couldn’t see past the creature’s appendages, everywhere. He wasn’t even sure he wasn’t stepping on some tentacles right now.

“Can _I_ touch?”

“Sure,” Stephen answered. “You can participate too, if you want.”

Stephen’s voice was hopeful and Tony was almost tempted to accept but…

“I’d rather just watch you for now. Maybe next time.”

When Stephen frowned, disappointed, Tony added:

“Come on, sweetheart. I was promised a hell of a show!”

Stephen grinned, a beautiful _beautiful_ smile on his lips. He leaned over, pecked Tony’s lips and moved around, towards the big big mass of tentacles. Probably where the monster’s head was. Tony wasn’t sure. He was not even sure there was only one creature. A black mass of tentacles and slippery greasy bodies formed a wall in front of them. Most of the visible tentacles were black, shiny with a fluid Tony couldn’t really identify. Some were as big as trunks and Tony feared for Stephen’s extremely human and fragile body in those. Others were smaller, like very wiggly arms and fingers.

Stephen put his shaking hand on a smooth and big tentacle.

“Hello, old friend.”

Noises answered him, the wet sounds of tentacles moving around leisurely and something else Tony couldn’t quite qualify, between a chant and a hissing, something foreign. Alien. Well, they were in another dimension. It was quite fitting. Tony understood shit but Stephen seemed to know the language.

“Well, I missed you too,” he said softly, almost tenderly. Was Tony jealous? A little bit. Excited? Definitely.

Three tentacles left their nest, approached Stephen, and gently stripped him. Stephen let them do it and Tony just watched, with curious eyes, as Stephen’s lean body was slowly uncovered.

The clothes fell to the floor - or what served as a floor in there - and the tentacles started caressing Stephen softly. They looked dense and heavy, pure black and sticky. They moved across Stephen’s torso, his arms, his legs, his thighs, his _inner_ thighs. Damn! They left a trail behind them, a sticky smooth fluid, like black and shiny lube. That was probably a nice thing if Tony could trust Stephen’s body, slowly becoming more and more relaxed.

One of the big tentacles took Stephen’s entire body, wrapped around his torso and pulled him inside the nest of tentacles. Others went around his arms, his legs, his neck, manhandling him, embracing him gently. Stephen closed his eyes, a soft smile on his lips, letting the tentacles position him until he was facing Tony again. His wrists were restrained above his head, without straining his arms. A lithe tentacle wrapped around his neck like a strangely beautiful collar and another big big one around his torso stopped him from moving. Two tentacles around his thighs parted his legs, exposing his hard cock and hole.

Tony was already entranced by the sight and maybe a little bit hard in his pants.

“You okay there, Tony?” Stephen’s voice was strained with arousal.

“Yeah. Yeah, yeah, yeah. This is… this is quite the sight.”

“You can get closer, you know?” And how he got to sound so smooth when he was all restrained by that creature was beyond Tony.

But he got closer anyway, just as smaller little tentacles appeared. One wrapped at the base of Stephen’s cock. The others went to his ass, spreading his cheeks, going over his hole, slicking him up and soon, Stephen was glistening with this weird shiny black lube, moaning.

Tony took a step closer, put a hand on Stephen’s knee. Up close, the tentacles were not as uniform as he thought. They were of different colors and textures. One a little bit more rough than the others left light scratches on Stephen’s skin. One was rigged with little beads, another with stripes and Tony could already imagine what they would feel like on Stephen’s skin, or better on his cock, or even better _inside_ him.

Tony stroked a tentative finger over the ridges of the tentacle around Stephen's left thigh. It was wet, slicked, and kind of warm.

“That must feel nice,” he said with a hoarse voice.

“Really nice,” Stephen answered. “You would like them.”

Tony touched another one. Smooth. Exuding a lot of the luby fluid. Damn.

“I already like them on you,” he gulped. “How do you know they’re not gonna get violent?”

It was all really exciting but Stephen’s consent and safety came first.

“They read desires and needs. They only do what I want,” Stephen whispered as a slim tentacle breached his hole and started to thrust shallowly into him. Inside, out. Inside, out. Inside, out. The slow motion mesmerized Tony.

“So you control them?”

“In a way. Not consciously though.” Stephen closed his eyes. Tony couldn’t take his off of Stephen’s ass being gently finger fucked by an alien monster. His hole loosened with each thrust.

“So it feels like everything you want and need, without even having to ask for it,” Tony commented with a hoarse voice. “Neat.”

Stephen nodded but didn’t say more. A new tentacle approached his face, delicately parted Stephen’s lips and entered his mouth, his throat. Tony could see him gulp around the thing, just on the edge of gagging on it. Damn, that was sexy.

Stephen couldn’t move much. He writhed and moaned inside the nest of slimy tentacles, one still inside his mouth, another in his ass, fucking him from both ends progressively deeper and faster. The black slick coated him, glistening obscenely on Stephen’s skin. Tony couldn’t take it anymore.

He stepped between Stephen’s parted legs, unzipped his pants and took out his cock with one hand while the other gripped Stephen’s cock, covered in alien goo. The tentacle at the base of Stephen’s cock untangled itself and slithered between Tony’s fingers so they could pump Stephen’s cock together. The different textures must have been exquisite. Stephen was moaning and grunting around the thick member down his throat.

“God, you’re so beautiful, Stephen.”

Tony got closer, pushed his cock alongside Stephen’s. The tentacle didn’t waste a second and wrapped itself around both their shafts. Tony's surprised yelp quickly turned into whimpers of pleasure as the limb started to jerk them at the same time, perfectly wet and tight and dear _God_!

“I’m close, baby. Are you gonna come too?”

Stephen gurgled something. Probably a yes. His face twisted in pleasure, saliva and slick drooling down his chin, glassy eyes half-lidded. He wriggled, tensed inside the big tentacle around his torso. His dick, just like Tony’s, was drenched in precome and alien slick. His ass was sloppily gapping and _fuck_ a second tentacle entered him now, stretching him open in the filthiest way possible. Tony was losing his mind. Stephen being fucked by multiple tentacles was too hot for Tony’s poor mind to process.

“Oh fuck, baby, this is so hot. I’m gonna… Oh fuck, fuck…”

The tentacle jerked them faster, tighter and Tony came on Stephen’s abs, painting his skin with white. He felt Stephen tense and come right after him, or so he thought. He wasn’t sure. He might have passed out a bit, wrecked by one of the best and filthiest orgasms he had in a while.

“That was _so_ good,” he exhaled a long time afterward. They lay naked, drenched in alien slick, inside a nest of tentacles. The creature (Tony couldn’t bring himself to call it a monster anymore, not after the mind-blowing orgasm it just gave him) formed a comfortable cocoon for them, warm and soft. The perfect blanket around their bodies, still buzzing with pleasure. “You, fucked by tentacles. Quite the sight.”

“Told you.”

Tony snuggled to Stephen and the creature, reading his desires, wrapped its tentacles tighter around them, bringing them closer together. It was perfect.

“Next time, I hope I can see _you_ fucked by the tentacles,” Stephen said, cheeky but at the same time hopeful and unsure if Tony would agree to a next time.

Tony kissed him. Deeply.

“Definitely.”

Stephen’s answering grin was better than any orgasm.

**Author's Note:**

> That was a lot better in my head but I hope it was still hot to read ◕‿↼  
Kudos and comments are deeply appreciated 💜


End file.
